third_age_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale
Dale was a city state of Men in north-eastern Rhovanion to the south of the Lonely Mountain in Middle-earth, though it could also be used as the name for the Kingdom of Men between the rivers River Running and Redwater during the Third Age. History Founder The founder of Dale is not known, but it is thought that after King Thror became the King under the Mountain, it was a small City State belonging to Gondor which main purpose was trade. After years and years, Gondor forgot about Dale, and moved their focus on conquering the Balchoth is in East. Rise of Smaug The last King of the Old Dale was Girion. Girion was a good King, but lost his reputation after he failed to successfully defend Dale when Smaug attacked. The Military at that time was fending off the orc camps in the Southern Wilderland, and couldn't come in time to help the poor Northmen. After Smaug moved into Erebor, the Dwarves and Northmen helped each other rebuild their former communities, but few stayed to help the Dalishmen, and many left to the Iron Hills, Blue Mountains, and even Moria. Dale was not as great as it once was. The biggest settlement left in the former land of Dale was Laketown, not too far South from the threat of Dol-Guldur, and not too North to face the wrath of Smaug. But then came Bard, the great grandson of Girion. After Thorin and Co left Laketown and headed to Erebor, Smaug awakened and burned the Northmen once again. Bard did what Girion failed, he shot a black arrow into Smaug's heart, resulting the death of the dragon. Yet the Dalishmen had no supplies to build off their new home, and went to the Lonely Mountain to ask for supplies. Gathering of the Clouds After the burning of Lake-Town, angry Dalishmen walked to the walls of Erebor, demanding getting a share of the dwarven gold because they killed the dragon. Thorin denied the request, resulting the Dalishmen to live in the ruins of Old Dale. After the Wood-Elves brought supplies to them, Dalishmen and Elves allied to conquer Erebor. Creating a blockade, Thorin considered war with the Dalishmen and Elves, sending a raven with a message to Dain Ironfoot in the Iron Hills. Days later, 200 Dwarves arived to help Thorin to get rid of the blockade. In the meantime, Bilbo Baggins gives Thranduil and Bard the Arkenstone to avoid war and bargain. Thorin considers it "stolen" from him, and wishes to fight a war more than ever. The Dwarves, Elves, and Men gather together to discuss peace, but the stubborn Dain and cold-hearted Thranduil make conflict innescapable. However, just when this happens, the Orcs of Gundabad attack everyone, Dwarf, Elf, and Man, creating the Battle of the Five Armies. Battle of the Five Armies. With Gundabad and Dol Guldur attacking, Dalishmen have to choice to settle conflict with the Dwarves and fight for their lives. Many Dalishmen died during that battle, due to bad weapons and horrible military strategy. Bard's strategy was to let all of the orcs in, and then cut them off so they couldn't retreat back to their General, Bolg. This strategy did not work, as after the orcs were in, they had no need to leave as they were heavily beating the Dalishmen. If that wasn't enough, then huge hill-trolls shook down the old walls, resulting in many deaths. Though the battle was won with the help of Radagast the Brown, Beorn, and the Eagles. Next Kingship Atfer Bard's death as an innefective King, his Prime Minister, Yaroslav, took the throne due to Bain's slight autism and innability to rule. There were huge debates on whether Yaroslav should just serve for a time until Brand, Bain's son, is old enough to rule. But while everyone was mourning Bard's death, Yaroslav took place as King of Dale. Yaroslav the Wise and the Golden Age of Dale Even the most pro-Bardings supported Yaroslav. He was a wise King and probably the best Dale ever had. Though he sort of took control of Dale illegally, (which Gondor did not like) he still gave Dale many good things. He expanded the Dalish Borders, fortifyed much of Dol Guldur and made Dorwinion a close friend. Gondor particularly did not like this, because Dale was getting too powerful and Gondor was afriad to lose it's power. Yaroslav is the current King of Dale.